


It's Just What My Body Wants

by kArin55



Category: Critical Role (Web Series), UnDeadwood (Web Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Just had an urge, Not Canon Compliant, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, UnDeadwood Mini-series (Critical Role), Vaginal Fingering, Why Are There No Fics For This Ship??, maybe a series of oneshots, why is no one shipping this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-01-16 07:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21267110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kArin55/pseuds/kArin55
Summary: A series of Arabella/Clayton oneshots to quench my thirst, my poor Bi heart cannot handle Marisha and Matt's costumes.I hope you enjoy the filthy creations ;)Have a good one♥





	1. My Mind's Telling Me No, But My Body is Telling me YES!

Arabella Whitlock is not known as having a temper, most times she is composed and regal. Growing up with money would do that.  
So it could be easily understood that when faced with such and infuriating man such as Clayton Sharpe that the façade would crumple.  
He is, by her standards, a simple-minded man that doesn’t care for none but himself. She hates the way he talks around things, the way he doesn’t care about the dignity in which you should treat a lady.  
But mostly she hates the way he makes her feel, her heart palpitating and breath hitching as he grabs around her for the reins of a horse. Her face getting red as he looks at her from under lowered lids and a low set hat, his face grim but intelligent in his own unique way.  
She hates him, but that doesn’t interfere with how her body reacts as he stalks closer to her.  
They have done this dance a few times before, he would vex her until she was red in the face and her hatred could be easily manipulated. He would walk up to her while she backed away from his larger frame.  
He always did it when they were alone, always indoors. She always ended up with her back to a wall as he pushed his face up to hers and looked at her intently, her breath hitched each time and she reached for her throat as he eyed it.  
“You have a good night Mrs. Whitlock.” He would say in a low voice that made her heart swell and leave her stomach in knots. She would always return home to find her newly wed husband passed out with a bottle at his side as she carefully got undressed and slid into their shared bed.

This time was different, they were alone in his room at the Bullock Hotel after they had convened there with the rest. She had to gather her books and find a way to get past him as quickly as possible, in her haste she dropped all her belongings bumping her thigh on the metal frame of the bed.  
“Careful there Mrs. Whitlock, that could leave an unfortunate mark.” Sharpe said as he bent to help her with her things, she stopped as their hands reached for the same book.

“I appreciate your concern mister Sharpe, but it is merely a small bump.” She said with a fake cold tone as her heart raced to her throat.

“Just thought it would be hard to explain to your husband how you managed to hurt yourself in the half-burnt church of Deadwood, is all. Though he is a man of the cloth, one would not hesitate to start all kind of rumors.” He said and handed her the book.

“Though it is none of your concern, my husband will most likely not see a bruise if one would form.” She admitted and felt blood rush to her cheeks as a profane image popped into her mind, Clayton’s mouth leaving love marks all over the delicate skin of her inner thigh. Not so different than a bruise from a bump such as this one would leave. As if sensing a shift in her thoughts he straightened his posture and walked a little closer, but this time she held her ground at his advancement towards her.

“Oh my Mrs. Whitlock, seems as if your man is forsaking his husbandly duties.” He half-whispered, she felt his stare at her body as if he had reached for her with his hands. She swallowed hard and looked up at him, his ruggedly handsome face held no emotion but a lot of intent. She could tell by the darkening of his eyes and the almost undetectable smile on his lips.

“Close the door.” She said impulsively, her hands going to the buttons of her overcoat.

“Yes Ma’am.“ He drawled sweetly in a low voice as he pushed the room’s door closed and turned to her, she shed her coat and let it pool around her feet. He stalked towards her his hands clenching and unclenching at his side as he assessed her form with his eyes, his gaze traveling the length of her body in a lustful way.  
This look was not one she has seen from him before, he looked as if he was going to devour her. The thought thrilled her in an annoying way, she didn’t want to want this.

“Are you just going to look at me?” She spat at him as he stopped in front of her, he smiled and in a quick motion wrapped his arms around her upper thighs and lifted her effortlessly. She gasped at the sudden shift as she was carried hurriedly to the bed and was unceremonially dropped upon it.

“So much feisty contempt in such a small frame, what devil possesses you lady?” He inquired as he tossed his hat aside and started undoing his cravat and dropping his heavy jacket by the bed.

“No devils as far as I know, just what talked to us all.” She replied as she eyed his calloused hands as he rid himself of his shirt and approached the bed she was now half lying on. He eyed her face as if searching for something.

“Why do you hate me so?” He asked dropping to his knees in front of her and starting to undo the laces of her boots.

“You annoy me because of your behavior, but this has noting to do with that. This is merely biology.” She stated matter of factly, he huffed a laugh as he tossed her boots aside and let his hands travel up her leg underneath the hem of her dress. A shiver climbed its way up her legs and caused a delicious rush of anticipation gather in her lower belly, she resisted the urge to close her legs as he drew down one of her stockings. He was uncharacteristically gentle as he removed her garter and other stalking, he laughed as he reached a sheath with a small dagger within it.

“A smart woman Mrs. Whitlock.” He said as he carefully removed it along with the stocking.

“At this moment Arabella would be preferred.” She said as her breath hitched at his touch.  
“With what we are about to do thinking of my husband would be a stupid idea.” She uttered in a disgusted voice and he nodded. As he rose up, she took a shuddering breath, she knew there is no going back now. But this had to done, she tried to promise herself it would just be this one time but as he bent down and brushed his lips over hers, she was taken aback. His lips were soft, the scratch of his mustache an alien feeling, though not an unwelcome one.

“My Arabella, you seem surprised. Thought I was too rough to know how to kiss a lady?” He chided, she didn’t reply. She closed the gap he made and reached to pull him hard against her, he grunted as he fell over her on the bed. This kiss wasn’t soft like the one before, Arabella didn’t want soft and gentle from Clayton at the moment. She moaned as he bit her lip lightly and let his tongue caressed hers in an erotic pull as he kissed her long and hard, his hands going to the back of her dress to start undoing the many buttons on its back-side.

“I didn’t doubt you knew how to kiss mister Sharpe.” She groaned as his mouth closed over the delicate skin just below her ear.  
“Just that kissing is an added bonus.” She drawled as her dress was hastily ridded of, now in her corset and undergarments she felt exposed but not ashamed. Clayton drew a breath through his teeth, hissing at the sight before him. His leg pushing between her long pale legs he pulled at her tight and kissed her lips hungrily, his other hand pushing the corset lower so her breasts were exposed to his touch. He rolled one of them between his fingers and felt her shiver, he broke the kiss to suckle at her breast. She let a moan escape her lip as she arched beneath him, digging her nails into his scarred back. He felt his hips gyrating back and forth of their own accord and tried to still himself.

“Don’t stop.” Arabella breathed as she grabbed his ass through his trousers, pushing him down onto her. He hissed as the friction increased upon his erection. He rolled the nipple he just released as he went to tend to the other one, between their bodies he felt her undo the tie of the corset. He slid his hands around her body and lifted her body up from the parted halves and kissed her again as he pushed the discarded article of clothing off the bed.

She could feel his arousal through the fabric of his trousers and her undergarments, it was an enticing thrust against her core as his hips mimicked the push and pull of sex. She let her hands roam his muscular body and reach for his belt, her breath rushing out of her as he kept up the ministrations on her breasts. She gasped audibly as her bit her softly, her hands stilling as he pushed her down the bed.

“First of all, I want to see how composed you can keep yourself, such a dignified lady that you are.” He chided as his mouth traveled down the flat expense of her stomach and his hands removed the last of her clothing. Now gloriously bared before his he smiled and licked his lips in a quick motion that made her skin tingle and the space between her legs pulse to the beat of her heart. He trailed down her body lazily, leaving sweet little kisses wherever he moved and skipping her aching core as he bit the inner part of her thigh. She yelped at the feeling of a hot rush leave her core, it felt just like she imagined.  
She looked down at him over her naked body, his eyes dark as he looked up at her and smirked. Her mouth slightly ajar she let him move her thighs apart to fit his wide shoulders, she closed her eyes and opened her mouth in a silent moan as she felt his tongue lap at her. She let herself fall back as he nuzzled deeper into the cradle of her hips and held her down with a heavy hand on her stomach.  
She grabbed at the sheets of the bed as he swirled his tongue around the nub on the top of her cleft, her body undulating under his hold as he lapped and licked at her.  
She felt a pressure build in her lower belly, getting almost unbearable as he continued his delicious assault. The gathering storm seemed to hit some sort of plateau ad she felt the rasp of his mustache against the soft skin of her thigh, she tried to move against his mouth but he held her down.  
She gasped as she felt the intrusion of one of his fingers inside her, her hand reaching to grab at his long black hair. Her back arched off the creaking bed as he ran his finger against her inner walls, he started moving it back and forth to the rhythm of his tongue as he sucked hard against her clit.  
She bit her hand hard to stifle her cry of ecstasy as she came against his mouth, her core clenching against his finger as he kept up with his mouth. Drawing the orgasm longer and longer with his hand and mouth until she could hardly breath, she let out a high-pitched cry and he finally stilled. She breathed hard and looked at him wipe his mouth with the back of his hand and draw his trousers and underwear down his muscular legs and rid himself of all other barrier between his erection and her entrance.

“Such a regal woman reduced to an undulating mess, my my Arabella. One would think women of money would be appalled by what just happened, but you seem undisturbed.” He remarked with a glint in his eye.

“Shut up and come here.” She said and reached for his manhood, gripping it and sliding her hand over the hard shaft. His head fell back exposing his corded neck in a beautiful arch of his body as he grunted at the touch. She got to her knees and kissed him hard once again, their bodies flash against one another. He grabbed her legs and draped her against his hips positioning himself at her entrance, he slid inside her in one smooth motion and let them both take a second to adjust. She grabbed at his neck as he started slowly moving inside of her, each thrust hitting her inner walls in an achingly glorious angle that had her gasping in his ear. With one hand on her back and the other gripping the back of her thigh he repositioned them so she was under him on the bed again, he started thrusting more forcefully into her now. Their hips meeting in a slap of motion and pleasure as they both moaned and gasped, his lips found her breasts again and her hands went to his bare ass feeling the movement of the muscles under smooth skin. She hugged him closer as he felt her clenching around him again, her breath tearing in and out of her throat. He lifted her hips to hit from a different angle that had her groaning with delight, he kept up the pace as best he could until she bit into his shoulder as he felt the rush of her release. He yelled in pain as he felt himself cum inside her, the stunning feeling of his own orgasm sending him crushing down on top of her body. He quickly rolled off as not to suffocate her with his weight.

They both breathed heavily for a couple of minutes. Arabella was the first up off the bed, she quickly dressed herself as he watched her.

“I hope we do that again Mrs. Whitlock.” He remarked and she stopped dressing to turn and look at him. Her skin flushed and her hair a messy halo around her face.

“I’ll think about it Mr. Sharpe, have a good night.” She said as she smoother her hair down in an attempt to tame it, she smiled in a sharp manner and left the chamber with her books.

“That woman…” Clayton huffed and threw an arm over his eyes, he smiled to himself and pulled the covers over himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't judge me, and I know I have other things to write. But this was an urge I could not ignore!  
Hope you enjoyed and let me know if you'd like a sort of continuation of these two's sexcapades ;)


	2. All About the Pace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an unfortunate mishap with her horse, Arabella finds herself once again in the embrace of Clayton Sharpe. Their previous encounter not yet forgotten.

Arabella finds herself clenching her jaw shut as to not let out any noise that would alarm the others. She is once again pressed against Clayton’s body as they ride on his horse, a blanket wrapped loosely around them as the team trotted their way back to Deadwood. Just a few nights ago was the time she finally decided to give in to what her body wanted, even though her mind protested.  
Her horse has taken an unfortunate step while crossing a river and has been carried in the undertow as the group quickly fished her out of the dangerous waters. Clayton hoisted her up his horse without a word and none were the wiser as he threw the blanket strapped to his horse over both of them.  
Though now his hand was traveling down the front of her wet bodice, his other gripping tightly at the reins.

“Not a sound Arabella. You wouldn’t want any questions from our companions, would you?” He whispered sweetly into her ear as he loosened the ties of her dress and ran his cool fingers over the heated skin of her chest. Her breath hitched but she managed to keep relative quiet. They were in the back of the riding line, she looked forward at the chatting group and bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from moaning as he rolled her nipple between his fingers.

“Such silence, I think I never heard you being quiet in all our travels Arabella.” He teased as he ran his hands lower to the fastening of her skirt. She let out a breath from her nose and set her jaw so hard there were hollows in her cheeks.

“It’s good you can follow orders, at least I won’t have to stop.” He let out a soft groan as he felt her sleek heat, running a thick finger between her folds and gathering the wetness that pooled there.

“So ready for me, how sweet of you.” The constant drawl of his voice was an annoyance as well as an erotic pull. She leaned back against him as if to adjust herself in the saddle but brushed her ass deliberately against his erection that she felt poke at her from behind. He moaned low and gravelly, she smiled at the small triumph.

“Now who needs to keep quiet Mr. Sharpe…” She chided and jerked her hips a little against his hand, as if to prompt him to proceed. He kissed the back of her neck in quick wet pecks, always keeping an eye out for any of the group looking behind them to check up on them.

“You vixen...” He breathed as he started moving his finger in small tight circles around her clit. He felt a rush of breath leave Arabella’s lungs rather than heard, which was good. It meant the others couldn’t hear. He pressed hard against her core and saw the clenching of her jaw, he slid one of his fingers between her wet folds and into her core. He felt her shiver against him and got to pumping his hand in and out of her, crooking his finger against her inner walls. She was already breathing hard, his chest rumbled in a low laugh.  
“Like how one feels?” He asked in a voice that was more gravel that anything else as lust coursed through him.

“Yes…” Her voice was a hushed plea for more as he moved in an intoxicating rhythm inside of her.

“Do you want more?” He inquired in a rush of breath as she jerked her hips along with his finger. She nodded frantically, an enticing crimson climbing up her neck from under the blanket covering them. He drew back his finger and replaced it with two as he adjusted his hold on the reins and pushed his body more closely against her.

“Oh God...” She mumbled as his thick members caressed her delicately, he felt her own hand working at her clit. Moving in practiced haste that left him wondering if she touched herself with the thought of him. What a nice notion, we smiled to himself as her heard her breath hitch as he crooked his fingers once more to run against the uneven part of her front wall.  
He continued to pump his fingers until he felt the shiver of her thighs, he slowed his pace considerably and heard a chocked whine from Arabella.

“Slowly Ma’am, lets draw this out as long as possible. His fingers continued with the slow pace though she kept up with her quicker ministrations. She let out a muffled yelp as he bit her shoulder, the hand that was rubbing at herself going to the now bruised shoulder as the other pulled the blanket ever closed against the outside.

“You animal.” She scolded and looked back at him, her face a soft red that had him wishing they were in a room by themselves.

“Only want to make you feel good for longer.” He smiled and looked at her through lowered lids. She gave him a tight-lipped stare and turned back around, her hand picking up slower pace against herself as he increased his. He nuzzled at the back of her neck, kissing softly behind her ear and licking at the skin under her jaw. He tasted salty sweat and the lavender oil she used as perfume. He had bought a bottle of lavender infused oil for himself. Though his use was less modest than hers, he liked that it reminded him of her body pressed against him. They kept at this slow pace until he felt her legs shiver again, this time he hastened his thrusts in conjunction with her fingers on herself.  
He heard a hard intake of breath and saw her jaw slack with a silent scream as her hips jerked in an uncoordinated fashion, he kept up his thrusts until her knees tried and close to still him. He drew out slowly and wiped his hands against the fabric of the blanket, she let out a sigh and reached behind her for his aching erection. He cursed softly as she undid his belt and reached inside his pants to grab at his hard shaft.

“Careful Arabella, this could get nasty.” He warned and she smiled to herself as she kept up with a slow pace and a loose grip that had him clenching his fists against the reins.

“Now you be silent Clayton, wouldn’t want me stop now, would you?” She crooned at him as she used her other hand to refasten her skirt and pull her bodice to place.

“You are no lady…” He groaned against her hair as he pushed his forehead against her.  
She kept a slow pace just like he did with her, getting him close to the edge and then slowing down until he shivered against her as if it were minus four degrees out here instead of a scorching hundred. She finally took him over the edge as they neared the town, he came in a burst of breath and a low curse. She wiped her hands in the same manner as he did and made quickly to retie her bodice and redo his belt before they had to dismount.

“Next time be more careful with your horse Mrs. Whitlock.” He preached as he helped her off the horse, she gave him a tight-lipped smile and moved to enter her homestead.

“Until the next time Mr. Sharpe, have a good night.” She inclined her head and went through the doorway. He watched the door close behind her and turned around before adjusting himself in his briefs as he walked back to his horse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When inspiration strikes it's hard to stop, my horny ass should be working on other WIPs...  
Either way, hope you enjoy♥


	3. All Alone...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Arabella's husband is away on business it is imperative that she stay protected, Mr. Sharpe is the obvious man for the job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you of the kind comments and the kudos, this is turning out to be bigger than I expected but I'll roll with it.  
I don't know how many chapters this thing will have but hopefully by the time I'm done your horny ass will ship this as hard as my horny ass does.  
Have a good one ;) ♥

It was not so uncommon for Arabella to be left alone in a house, with her sister moving to Deadwood to marry Mr. Whitlock and her parents occasionally away to expand the family business she learned to take care of herself.

But in the dangerous city of Deadwood, so unlike Atlanta, being a woman alone in a house invited trouble.

"It is not smart to let her be on her own." Was the rational Clayton Sharpe used as an excuse to stay after the information was revealed. The rest of the team put no objections, Miriam even encouraged it saying it was making her uncomfortable to be without her husband even in the Bullock Hotel.

"Can I offer you anything to drink?" Arabella asked as she poured herself a shot of whiskey from one of the many bottles her husband kept in one of the kitchen cabinets.

"No Ma'am." Clayton paused to look out to the streets from one of the front windows, his keen eyes searching for anyone who might be casing the place.

"Suite yourself." She mumbled as she tilted the glass back sipping at the amber liquid. It burned down her throat and warmed her stomach, she walked closer to the tattered couch and set down crossing her kegs at the ankle.

"Was this really necessary? I think we established that I can take care of myself..." She took another sip of her drink, tracking Clayton's movement around the first floor of her house she thought it was strange. Having a man in her husband's house seemed... improper. She was in her new home, the place where her husband and her spent nights in their wedded bed, being in here with the man she was having an affair with was as exhilarating as it was unseemly.

"Stop thinking so hard." Clayton preached from across the room "It's not a fine look for you." He turned to face her, his eyes sharp and tone even.

"I shall worry how much that I please, thank you very much." She retorted and finished her drink in one final gulp, she closed her eyes against the burning down her esophagus and breathed out in a rush.

"Wrinkles on such a young face would be a waste Mrs. Whitlock." Clayton now made his way to look up the steps to the second floor, he squinted his eyes as if to focus and then moved to sit on one of the chairs around the small living space. He took out one of his revolvers and set his arm over his knee, he looked at her intently and ran a hand through his long black hair.

"Now you worry too much. Leave me to my thoughts, will you? My skin is my concern..." She mumbled and got up to wash the shot glass in a small sink in the kitchen. She felt him close in on her as she wiped the glass dry with a dish cloth.

"As you said, I will worry about what I want how much I want." He breather into her ear, his arms going around her to the lip of the sink trapping her between his arms. She twisted her torso around to face him as he tilted his head tracing his teeth with his tongue.

"You may worry about whatever you want Mr. Shape, you do not, however, need to inform me of your opinions of me." She smiled sharply and tried and duck under his arms, he caught her arm and turned her around to face him fully.

"My opinions of you do not matter, if I recall what you said not but a week ago in my room." He pushed against her body until she was pressed hard against the sink. "It is merely biology, what your body wants..." His tone went down an octave and his eyes darkened with intent, he licked his lips as he eyes her lips and throat. She instinctively reached for it and he caught her hand with his, turning her palm around and kissing it gently. Arabella was wide eyed and her jaw was slightly ajar as he looked up to her face, he leaned closer and softly kissed her lips. She responded in kind, moving her lips lightly against his, hands reaching to cup her face as hers grabbed his sides.

He pulled back to look at her from under lowered lids, his stare delaying over the curves of her hips and the swell of her breasts.

"Were I not married I would have thought you proper for kissing a lady like that..." Arabella noted, her breath a little uneven and hurried.

"As much as my outer shell is rough, I have no intentions of hurting anyone that is not intending to hurt me. I was raised to be a gentleman ma'am, I became a marksman by fate's cruel design." He explained, his eyes now boring into hers.

"A gentleman would not covet a married woman." Arabella chided, he smiled and chuckled.

"Correction, a gentleman would not act upon lusting after married woman." He shifted his grip down her throat to her hips and pulled her flush against him "But I said I was raised to be a gentleman, not that I was one." He drawled as he took her lips in a hungry kiss that left them both breathless and panting for air. He maneuvered their bodies to slam against the nearest wall, Arabella's back now against the hard paneling of it with Clayton's body pressed firmly to her front as he continued the assault with his tongue. He grabbed at her thigh and lifted it to drape over his hip, Arabella took the hint and crossed her legs around his waist as he grabbed her back to support them both. She sucked at his neck and jaw as he walked over to the stairs, taking them carefully one by one she bit his throat and shoulder through his shirt. He hissed at the pleasure/pain and made his way to the second floor where he saw the edge of a bed earlier, he kicked the door shut behind them and set her down on the bed following after her when she didn't let him go.

“Thank whatever Gods exist that you are not a gentleman…” Arabella breathed as their lips parted, her hands going to his tie and his working at her dress. As she loosened the fabric around his neck his shirt fell partially open, apparently a few buttons were missing. She ran her hands over his exposed chest as he parted her dress after unbuttoning it carefully.  
“You are so gentle with my clothes Mr. Sharpe, why is that?” She asked as he reached a hand for her to stand up, the dress pooling around her feet as she did.

“I relish opening presents…” He mumbled as he eyed her corset and the shift beneath it, his finger going over the lacing on the front as he got closer to her yet again. Her hands went to roam his back as he kissed her neck, she closed her eyes and thought of how she felt before this affair started.  
This man still made her furious, she still disliked his cold mannerism and his unwillingness to be considerate. She was conflicted in her feelings, her body and mind battling between themselves as to determine the true nature of this man.  
She suddenly breathed more deeply as her corset fell to the floor beside her discarded dress. Clayton took a step back to look over her, his eyes dark with lust but his body calm and unmoving.

“I would stop at a drop of a hat Arabella.” He said quietly “You just say the word, you seem as if you are conflicted.” Taken aback by his words Arabella took a second listening to the ambiance of the room. Their labored breaths, the creaking of the wooden floor under his shifting weight, she faint wind sounding through the paneling of her new home.

“I hate this place…” She mumbled “This is not a happy place for me.” She admitted, her arms going around herself. Clayton took a step closer, his hand lifting her chin so she looked at his face.

“Let’s try and change that.” He kissed her lightly again, a soft brush of his lips against hers once again. His hands bunching her shift as he raised it above her head, his hands coming to rest at her hips and he kissed he more deeply though unhurriedly. He walked them over to the bed until her knees hit the frame and she sat down, he made quick work of her boots and stockings as she ran a hand through his hair. As he got up to kiss her, she unbuckled his belt, he ditched his own boots, jacket and shirt. As soon as his trousers were off Arabella took his erection in her hand, Clayton hissed at the contact.

“I wanted to return the favor you so generously gave me.” She cooed as she worked him in slow strokes, she licked her lips and put her mouth over his manhood.

“Oh God…” Clayton groaned, one hand grabbing at Arabella’s hair as she started bobbing her head.  
“What a fucking present indeed.” He whispered to himself as she worked him with her mouth and hand in a delicious rhythm. He felt himself get close to the point of no return and pulled her head back carefully, he shivered at the small smacking sound as she released his erection from her mouth.

“But you didn’t- Mph!” He took her lips in an aggressive kiss and tackled her torso down to the bed. His hands caressing and pinching until one of his reached the warmth of her core, he heard Arabella’s sharp intake of breath and started rubbing his fingers against her. She hooked her ankles around his legs as he positioned himself at her entrance, his hips pushing for more space between her thighs. As he slid inside her they both shuddered, taking a few seconds to adjust as he continued to kiss her with a rising need and rolling one of her nipples between his fingers until she was mewling. As he started moving his hips she moaned and grabbed his neck and back, pulling him hard against her. His head now against her neck he sucked at it and bit her ear, as she moved her hips to match his building pace, he lifted her hips and pounded into her. His moves uncontrolled and harsh but she didn’t seem to mind him being rough, he bit her hand and she gasped her hand rising to pull him away as the other went between their bodies to rub at herself. He kissed her again, a clash of lips and tongues in fiery passion. She opened her mouth in a silent scream as she came in a violent rush, her hips stilling as he kept up with his rapid movement. Not but a few moments later he pulled out as he felt himself let go, wetting the insides of her thighs and her still pulsing core.  
Both breathing hard they looked at each other for a couple of quiet seconds, Clayton holding himself above her with his shaking arms flanking her head.

“We need to be more careful about that, you wouldn’t want to explain a rogue pregnancy to Mr. Whitlock.” Clayton said between labored breaths.

“Don’t worry, I have ways to ward such a thing.” She replied as she shifted on her elbows to kiss him again.

“Good.” He drawled and collapsed beside her on the bed, one hand on his stomach and the other under his head as he watched her flushed body. They didn’t even realize how tired they were from the events of the day until both of them fell asleep suddenly, heads turned towards each other.


	4. In the Dark No One Can See Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arabella wakes up before dawn to something she did not expect

It was dark at night in Deadwood, the shadows blacker than the abyss Arabella reckoned. Waking in the middle of the night was not new to her, her sleep plagued by the mysterious Dealer and her own nightmares. Something was off though, she usually slept in her shift or a nightgown.  
She ran a hand over her exposed skin as her brain struggled out of its sluggish sleep state, as she heard a soft groan from beside her the events of the previous night rushed back. At first startled and panicked of her new husband returning to find her and Clayton in their wedded bed she calmed her nerves at the thought that Atlanta was days of travel away and Mr. Whitlock had left but a day ago.  
She sat up slowly in the bed, her back to the cool metal headboard behind her, her eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness and she could make out the shape of Mr. Sharpe sleeping beside her. He was laying flat on his back, one hand over his eyes and the other splayed above his head which was turned slightly in her direction.  
She let her eyes roam his body, the light peppering of dark hair on his chest that gather to a line dropping below his navel to where the rest of him is covered by the blanket thrown over them. She is taken aback by the realization that she used to hate him, this man who cares for her and watches over her, that wanted to help her feel happy where she hated to be. She blinked slowly in the darkness, what a situation she is in. She knows she shouldn’t keep up with this affair, that this was supposed to be a one-time thing to relieve herself and get rid of that desire. But now she was wandering if she would be able to hide this from everyone in her life, to sneak around and tiptoe around the situation. She wouldn’t leave Mr. Whitlock, her parents would never allow that nor did she want to marry Mr. Sharpe. This was a fun way to pass the time, and she was sure Clayton would agree, he even implied he was not the marrying type not long ago.  
She remembered the words she flung at him back in his room at the Bullock Hotel, that what they were doing was mere Biology, just what her body wants. That he annoys her, he thought she hated him then…  
She got out of the bed carefully and pulled her nightgown over her body before going downstairs for a glass of water, the creaking of floorboards oddly comforting. She went back to the bedroom, nearly falling on her face when her feet tangled in his discarded necktie. She picked the long piece of fabric and smiled at the thought that surfaced, discreetly she went around the bed to kneel beside Clayton’s sleeping form. She lopped the fabric through the metal bars of the headboard and lifted his hand carefully as she tied it around his wrist, repeating the process with the arm going over his eyes.

“What are you doing?” He let out a croak as she got on the bed and settled on top of his thighs, her hands going over his chest possessively.

“Oh, nothing really…” She drawled slyly and smirked down at him, her smile widened as he tried to reach for her only to find he was bound.  
“Oh my Mr. Sharpe, it seems you are stuck here. Would be a shame if one took advantage of your state, now would it?” She asked coyly as she rubbed at his now growing erection through the fabric of the blanket.

“You little devil.” He lolled at her with a smile “You will pay for this Arabella.” He struggled against the fabric only to have it dig into his skin. Arabella let a soft giggle roll out of her throat as she gyrated her hips against him, he stilled immediately, his eyes going wide as he licked his lips and watched her. She took off her nightgown in one smooth motion and let it hit the floor silently, she lowered her lips to his as her fought to get up. He moaned against her mouth as she reached for his manhood from below the blanket and stroked him slowly, the iron groaned against his puling as his muscles bulged as he tried to reach for her. She laughed quietly and grabbed his jaw with her free hand.

“Do you want something?” She asked as his erection throbbed in her slow strokes, she could feel herself getting wet as his eyes roamed over her in the darkened room.

“I want to taste you Arabella…” He half whispered and a shiver went through her, he positioned one of his legs to thrust his hips up causing her to fall forward on him. She caught herself before their heads bashed together and turned around so her back was to him as she lowered her core to his mouth. She moaned at the feel of his tongue on her, she laid down to take him inside her mouth as well. She felt him growling against her as she bobbed her head in a quick rhythm, the vibrations carrying through her soft flesh. I wasn’t long before she came against his lips, her movements stopped as she was taken over the edge by his tongue. She quickly tuner around to straddle his hips. The look of his glistening lips sent another burst of heat through her as she lowered herself onto him, he threw his head back with a moan as his hands strained against his binding. She put her hands on his chest as she started lifting her hips slowly and moving back down in a slow pace, her mouth opening as she absorbs his length, she saw through lowered lids as Clayton looked at her hungrily and licking his lips.  
He was trying hard not to pump up into her at a rapid pace, he was so mesmerized by her movements as she rode him. She was so agile and elegant, he noticed how similar it was to when she was on a horse. The thought brought back memories of the time they rode back to town after her horse was swept away in an undercurrent and he felt his lower back tighten and he bit his lips at the sweet pain as he closed his eyes and tried to hold his orgasm at bay. As if feeling his attempt Arabella caught his face in her hand and forced him to look at her.  
“Let go...” She breathed as her hair stuck to her temples and forehead with sweat, her body flush and glimmering in the low light coming from the half open window. He let go and his erection pulsed with the power of his release, Arabella riding him hard throughout the entire climax. She rose off of him and untied his hands slowly, the moment his hands were free he moved to mount her again. His mouth came crushing onto hers as his hand traveled to the apex of her hips and rubbed at her in quick deliberate strokes that made her gasp and dig her nails into his back.

“I don’t usually like people tying me down.” He whispered in her ear as she mewled at his ministrations. “But that was the best orgasm I ever had, and I will give you the same treatment.” He stopped the tight circles he was making over her clit to slide in two of his fingers between her slick fold and she gasped at the sudden intrusion as he started pumping his finger inside her.  
In a rush he grabbed both her wrists with his other hand and held her hands above her head and bit her neck. She came hard against his hand, the sound of it making him hard and motivated. He withdrew his hand and positioned himself at her entrance sliding in carefully as she thrashed beneath him, still convulsing for the climax he brought her to. He started moving in long forceful strokes as he kept her wrists in one hand and pinching and caressing with the other, her legs hooking behind his knees as she moved her hips to his rhythm chasing after another orgasm.  
As her brought her over the edge again her soft flesh contracting around him he let out a howl and came once again, he kissed her hard on the mouth as they moved together against one another.

They broke off breathing hard, still inside of her and looking down at her face he wished the moment never ended. But this was not their destiny he felt, something was coming for them. This could not be going on for long, either someone found out or he would have to up and disappear when his past came to hunt him. He let her wrists go and cupped her face as he kissed her again, this time softly and slowly. His heart broke when she responded in kind, her hands running through his hair and stroking his cheeks.  
He pressed his forehead against hers as they slowed their breaths and her pulled out of her to lie beside her, she rested her head on his chest as they watched the morning sun crest over the horizon out of the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got way more attention that I expected, y'all are as horny on main as I am and I like it ;)  
Hope you enjoy this, I may do one more chapter and then say goodbye to these two.  
Anyway, have a good one ♥


End file.
